bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney
Sydney was a houseguest on Season 1 - Kanto, jury moderator for Season 2 - Johto and played in Season 4 - Sinnoh. Big Brother Kanto Sydney was the winner of America's Favorite Player. Easily pinned as the underdog of the season, Sydney found herself in a position where she went from being in the vast majority to being alone in the house. Starting out in the game, Sydney began with a strong social game. Always sparking house calls and reaching out to others, Sydney's social game allowed her to effectively play both sides. It was when her majority alliance bullied Nicolas that Sydney planted the seeds for a revolt. When she won Head of Household Week 6, she decided to keep Nicole safe and target Connor and Renee instead. However, Corey and Julia used their Diamond Power of Veto and Flash Forward Badge to ensure that Nicole left. Once she was betrayed by Corey and Andie, Sydney felt alone in the house and sent in her notorious crying video diary room entry. She went on to fight her way alone in this game to 5th place by winning two Powers of Veto and a Double Eviction Head of Household. During the Double Eviction, she nominated Julia and Connor, splitting them up when Connor was evicted. Ironically, it was the second Double Eviction that led to her own eviction. She was nominated by Andie and evicted unanimously. Without a doubt, Sydney was the underdog of the game and the Viewing Lounge was devastated when she was evicted. Throughout the game Sydney was known for her kindness as well as her sensitivity. One of her most iconic fights was with Andie over the fact that she had removed him as a contact. Aside from her fighting with Andie, Sydney was also known for her sweet eviction messages she sent to each evicted houseguest. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Sinnoh Sydney entered the Big Brother Sinnoh as a coach and was worried when Andrew, Duncan, and Emmon were placed on her team. Sydney easily coasted through the coaching phase by being friends with everyone but that changed when her closest ally Julia Rae ratted out that former ally Sarah was talking poorly about her on a housecall. Sydney then was known for being sassy and giving people bad vibes. During Week 3 when she won the Coaches’ competition, Sydney had the option to give a Rose Gold Power of Veto to someone on her team and she ultimately chose Matt. After she continuously tried to get Matthias backdoored, she became a big target on that side of the house. During Week 6 when her ally Julia Rae used the veto on her other ally Matt, Sydney believed Matthias was going to be backdoored by Head of Household Victor. Sydney was completely blindsided and she was the one backdoored. Her and duo Julia Rae campaigned for hours to ensure her safety but was unsuccessful. Sydney was evicted by a vote of 6 to 3, securing her spot as the first jury member. Competition History Voting History Category:AFP Category:5th Category:Coach Category:Returnee Category:12th